Weapon X Siblings: Logan's Memories
by Swift Haze Phantom
Summary: In the middle of a mission to help a group of protestors a strange woman appears with Logan's abilities who claims to know him. Is she the key to helping him unlock his past? Or is she working with Col. William Stryker to capture all the mutants at Xavier's school? And what does Sabretooth have to do with any of this?
1. Luna's Search

*A/N* This fanfic is for the X Men (in case "Weapon X" didn't give it away), and technically introduces my fan character, Luna. This is actually going to be one of three stories starring her, Logan, and Victor. In case anyone is wondering, I use the theory that Victor/Sabretooth is Logan's brother from the movie X Men Origins, which would make my fan character his sister. For more information on her, continue reading!

***Disclaimer*** I do not own the X Men, or any related characters. The only character I lay claim to is Luna/Sable.

I'd packed my things, fueled my chopper, and written a goodbye note for Remy to read. Now I just had to leave New Orleans. My motorcycle sat outside a coffee shop, while I sat inside, sipping on a latte.

"Luna!" The door burst open. I flinched at the sound of Remy LeBeau's voice. I didn't have to turn around to know he was looking for me. I kept my head down, but that didn't stop him from seeing me. "Luna, what is the meaning of this?!" he hissed, slamming the note I'd left him down on the table in front of me.

I put my head up, looked at the piece of paper, and calmly replied, "Well, it looks like a note to me." I went back to sipping my coffee.

"Very funny, _cher_," he told me, "Why? Why wouldn't you just tell me yourself?"

I sighed, "Because it's already hard enough to say goodbye. Doing that would only make it harder for us to part."

"But-"

"And I wanted to leave as soon as possible." I stared at the note. "I've got to find him." Remy sighed and put his head in his hands to think for a moment.

I'd been staying with him for a month at his apartment in New Orleans. We were both mutants, hated throughout the world. Yet he'd allowed me to stay with him, despite my past with certain government groups throughout the U.S. and Canada.

"You know what he told you," Remy said at last, bringing me back from my terrible pit of pain filled memories, "He said-"

"To stay away from him," I broke in, "I know, I was there…"

"But?"

"But, I'm worried," I sighed, "And I don't want him to never remember his past." My mind took me back to the day when my twin brother's memories had been erased.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Logan says while carrying Kayla. She looks at me and I smile back at her reassuringly. "Nice and easy."

Suddenly a gunshot rings out and Logan falls to his knees. I scream his name as another shot sounds. Turning I see Colonel William Stryker standing several yards behind us, a gun still pointed at my brother. "Stryker!" I yell, popping my claws and starting to run towards him. Another shot echoes and a searing pain rips through my chest. All I can see is the ground rushing up to meet me.

"Luna!" I hear my twin yell before he roars and Kayla screams his name. The last thing I hear before blacking out is Logan roaring with rage.

When I regain consciousness I can't tell how much time has passed. I have to guess that it's not long, though. I can hear Kayla telling someone something. "Walk until your feet bleed," she hisses, "Then keep on walking." I hear footsteps walking away, obviously following her orders.

"Kayla?" I groan after a few moments, pushing myself up onto my hands and knees. I get no response. My muscles move on their own, snapping my body into a standing position. I look around and find Kayla on the ground. Slowly, I move over to her.

"Luna?" I turn around to face the one who called me. It's Remy LeBeau, the one who'd brought me and Logan to Three Mile Island. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah…" I say. My head swivels around as I remember my brother. "Where's Logan?" the words almost seem stuck in my throat, either from panic or because I'm still healing, I can't tell.

"I don't know, but the kids were taken off the island."

"By who?"

Remy shrugs, "Some bald guy with a helicopter. They went willingly, though."

"Help me find him, please?" I ask.

"Who? The bald guy?"

"Logan!" He jumps back, hands up submissively. He takes a step towards me, but I'm already moving around. I sniff the air for any trace of my brother's scent, and my nose leads me to a pile of debris. "Logan?" I call out.

Remy walks ahead of me, over the pile of rubble to the other side. "He's over here!" My legs suddenly feel weak, but I run over to him anyway. "Don't worry," Remy tells Logan, who I see walking, "The kids are safe." Logan turns towards us, a bewildered look on his face. A bullet wound shows on his forehead, with his skull showing. "Damn…" Remy mutters as I stare in horror.

"Who are you?" Logan asks, looking back and forth at the two of us.

I realize immediately what's happened, but Remy doesn't. "What do you mean, who am I?" he questions, "I'm the guy who brought you here. Now, we gotta go."

Logan grabs him by the collar of his coat. "Where the hell am I?" he growls.

"Listen to me. I'm a friend," Remy says, "I'm a friend."

"Yeah?" Logan casts a glance at me before turning back to him, "What's my name?" I take a step forward. "What's my name?!" he yells.

"Your name is Logan," Remy answers calmly, "You need to trust me. We have to go." He's released.

"What about her?" My brother points at me, "Can I trust her?"

My heart sinks. "I'm Luna," I tell him, "I'm your twin sister." He looks at me in disbelief.

"She's trustworthy," Remy assures him. "Follow me." I start walking after him, but Logan hesitates. "Now!" he yells, and my brother begins to follow us.

As we're running we pass Kayla. She's still on the ground with her eyes open. Logan and I stop to look at her, tears are being held back behind my eyes. He walks over to her and checks her pulse. I stand behind him as Remy walks up. "Do you know her?" he asks as Logan takes his hand away.

"No," my brother sighs. A tear slips down my cheek and my heart feels like it's been stabbed. Sirens begin to blare in the distance, signaling the authorities' arrival.

"Hey, these boys aren't gonna like what you've done to this place," Remy says, "We really need to go."

"I'll find my own way."

"Good luck," Remy says as he walks away. Logan looks at Kayla again, then closes her eyes out of respect.

"Logan-" I start to say.

"Don't."

I stop dead in my tracks. "But-"

"But nothing," he says, standing up to face me, "I want you to go with him," he points at Remy, "And leave me alone. I want you to stay away from me," he starts walking the other way before stopping for a moment, "Whether or not you really are my twin sister," he adds over his shoulder. Then Logan's off, walking away as if nothing had ever happened.

I stare after him. "Luna?" Remy calls to me. When I don't respond he grabs my hand. "Come on, Luna. We need to go." I slowly turn towards him and nod. We take off in the opposite direction, towards his plane. Once we get there, I let the tears fall.

"Luna!" Remy yelled, pulling me back into the present. My head snapped up and I blinked. "Earth to Luna, _cher_," he said sarcastically.

I blushed, "Sorry, Remy." I took another sip from my latte. It was almost gone by now. "Like I said, I know what he told me. But I can't just sit idly while he's searching for answers to his past."

"How do you know he's searching?"

I brought my head up to look him straight in the eyes. "Because I know Logan," I told him.

Remy sighed, "There's nothing I can say to keep you here, is there _petite_?" I shook my head. "Then at least let me see you off and wish you luck." I smiled and stood up. We walked outside the shop. Parked next to my bike was his car. I smiled, remembering how he'd won it in a game of Poker.

"Well," I sighed, sitting down on my bike, "This is goodbye."

"I wish it wasn't," Remy muttered, putting his hands in the pockets of his overcoat.

I started my chopper and revved the engine. "Admittedly, neither do I." He tried to discreetly take something from his pocket and put it in one of my side bags. I grabbed his wrist before he could let go of whatever it was. "What's this?"

"Just a little cash, _cher_," he answered, "In case you need it." I let go of his hand and he dropped the money into my hand.

"Thanks," I said, putting it in my jacket pocket.

"I only wish I could do more, _petite_," he sighed.

I smiled, "You've done too much already." I stood up and wrapped my arms around Remy. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough," I whispered.

He smiled when we pulled away from each other. "Just find you're ass of a twin brother, will you?" That was his way of saying good luck in tracking down Logan.

I sat down and grabbed the handlebars. "See ya 'round," I told Remy. He nodded as the kickstand went up and my bike sped away.

*A/N* Well, that's the first chapter up. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. First Sighting

A/N: So, for those who might have been confused by the main part of the last chapter, any flashbacks/memories/dreams/nightmares/etc., will be in present tense format. On another note, Woo! Second chapter! Prepare for some new players on the field and new surprises. Let's get started.

*Disclaimer* I do not own any characters related to X Men, they all belong to Marvel. Only Jane "Luna" Howlett/Sable belongs to me.

-Fifteen Years Later-

I'd been tracking Logan for almost sixteen years. But my search was finally over, I hoped. I believed I'd found his stable home in Westchester, New York. The place was a mansion surrounded by a wrought-iron fence, and the scents of battle. Whoever lived in there was defensive, protecting the inside against what smelled like a small group of mutants. Those inside were also mutants, though. A plaque on one of the columns at the gate caught my attention. It read, _"Xavier's Scholl for Gifted Youngsters"_.

'So it's a school for mutants…' That meant there was no telling how many of them there were. And, being a school, they were mostly inexperienced with their powers. 'Wonderful,' I thought sarcastically. Another sniff of the air told me that no one was currently at the place. Sighing, I turned and walked back to my chopper to sit and think about my options.

"Alright," I thought aloud, "I know Logan's been here 'cause his scent's everywhere, he's just not here now. Seeing as this place is a school, specifically for mutants, then most likely everyone's gone on some sort of fieldtrip. That means Logan's bound to be back here soon."

My options were to stay here, since I had a tent with me, or find a different place to stay. I remembered seeing a hotel that had had a "mutants welcome" sign out front. I'd actually noticed lots of places throughout the town with similar signs. 'Strange, you'd think with the country the way it is that everyone would want them the hell outta their towns.'

"Heh," a voice sounded, dragging me from my thoughts, "See, what'd I tell ya? There's nobody left at the Xavier Mansion!" My head turned towards the sound as two guys who looked absolutely ridiculous walked towards the gate. The one who'd spoken wore a mix of black and brown leather. The other wore a combination of browns that made him look like he was covered in mud.

"But what about Magneto?" the second one asked, "What if we get in trouble, Pyro?"

"We won't, Toad. Now stop worrying."

"What about Sabretooth?"

Pyro halted and swiveled around. I froze in place myself, mostly to control the rage that was starting to build up. "Who gives a damn what Sabretooth does?!" Toad flinched away from his voice, "He's just a lousy servant Magneto hired to babysit me an' you!" He turned towards the gate again. "As far as I'm concerned, Sabretooth can go to hell!" Neither of them had noticed me yet. I took the opportunity to calm myself and bring my temper under control.

"Sorry," Toad said.

Pyro sighed. "Forget about it. I'm just upset with Magneto."

"We still trashin' the place?"

Pyro flicked his right hand, a flame appeared as he smirked and said, "What do you think?"

'And, _that's_ where I draw the line,' I thought, standing up to make my presence known. The two turned around, either surprised that I was there, or surprised that I had spoken up.

"Oh, we didn't see you there," Pyro smiled at me innocently, "Anything we can do to help-"

"Save it," I growled, "Although, if you want to help me, you can tell me more about this place." I nodded my head in the direction of the mansion behind them.

Pyro's smile became nervous. "Heh… Yeah, sure…" an evil look took over his face, "If you can beat us in a fight."

"I'd rather not fight," I said dryly, "'Pyro' was it? If you don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest moving along or grantin' my request. It is a simple one after all." The look on my face said I wasn't one to be messed with.

Toad gulped as Pyro gave a dry chuckle. "So…" he cleared his throat, "What do you want to know?"

"I'm lookin' for somebody," I told him.

Toad stepped behind Pyro, his yellow eyes casting nervous glances at me. His skin was an odd sickly green against his mud-brown clothes. "Who?" he asked.

"A man. Four inches taller than me, heavily muscled, my eye and hair color," I paused, "Short temper, likes to drink, smoke, and ride choppers," I pointed at my own bike, "Has a bit of amnesia and his real name's Logan."

"You mean Wolverine?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Is he livin' here?" I pointed at the mansion.

"Y-yeah…"

"Do you know why there's no one home?"

"Well…" Pyro rubbed the back of his head, "It's an annual field trip. Takes three days…" he paused to think, "They left today, which is Monday, so… They won't be back till Wednesday."

I looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know all of this?"

His head went down with shame, "I… I used to be a student there…" He looked back up at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"Like it's any of your business," I started walking towards the two of them, "But I'll tell you anyways. Logan's my twin brother."

"What?!" Pyro and Toad yelled together.

"You heard me, I've been looking for him for almost sixteen years." I stopped in front of the startled boys. "Now, are you still gonna trash this place?"

Pyro smirked, "What's it to you?"

"If you are, then I'm gonna stop you."

Toad grinned and stepped out from behind his friend. "Yeah right," he laughed, "You and what army?"

I let my claws slowly slide out between my knuckles with a metallic scraping sound that frightened the two in front of me. "Who said I needed an army?" Pyro erased the frightened look on his face and charged at me, a fireball forming in his right hand. I moved over with a sidestep and he barreled past me. His fireball hit its intended mark, though. I tore off my jacket and over shirt, stomping the flames out before they were badly damaged. Pyro laughed as Toad spit some sort of slime on me. I tore it off and did a flip so that I was behind him.

"What the-?" he cried out. I cut him off with a well-placed kick to his groin. He sunk to his knees with a groan of pain.

"Dammit!" Pyro shouted, "I've gotta do everything myself!"

"You think you can?" I taunted. He rushed at me again, but I decided to stop him when he got to me. I caught his fists in my hands, then gave him a knee to the gut. Like Toad he fell to the ground and I kneeled down next to him. "I don't know exactly who this 'Magneto' is," I told him, "But I would probably go back to him right now." He whimpered a little. "And one more piece of advice. Don't mess with Sable."

"You?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Now both of you get your asses out of here!" I yelled. They both stood up quickly and nearly tripped over each other to get away from me. I chuckled softly to myself while putting my over shirt and jacket back on. Finally I got on my bike and left for the hotel I'd seen earlier.

* * *

Toad and Pyro rushed back to Magneto's hideout. There they were greeted by an angry Magneto and a growling Sabretooth. "And where were you two?" the former questioned.

"Xavier's Institute." Toad answered.

"Pray tell, what were you doing there?" Magneto raised his eyebrows, "You weren't causing property damage, were you?"

"No, we were just going to dirty it up a bit." Pyro said.

"The two of you were supposed to stay here," Sabretooth growled. He wasn't happy at all about how the two had escaped his watch. They had laced his food with enough of a sleeping drug to bypass his healing factor and affect him.

"Sorry," Pyro said curtly.

"What happened to you two?" Magneto asked, "You look as if you were in a fight of some sort."

They sighed. "Well, we were about to start roughing up the mansion," Pyro explained, "When this woman comes up out of nowhere." The other members of the Brotherhood started gathering around.

"Continue," Magneto directed.

"She told us that we should either get out of there or help her with answering some questions."

"So you know why she was there?" Sabretooth joined in the conversation.

"Yeah," Toad answered, "She was looking for somebody."

"Really?" Magneto seemed to be genuinely intrigued by this. "Who was she looking for?"

"Wolverine." Pyro's answer grabbed everyone's attention, especially Sabretooth's.

"Are you certain he was the one she was looking for?" Mystique questioned.

Pyro nodded. "She described him to a 'T'. She even knew his real name." He looked at Magneto, "She had his claws, the exact same ones."

"Hmm…" Magneto thought about this for a moment. "Can you tell us anything else about her? A name perhaps?"

He nodded, "She gave me a name, but I don't think it was her real one. She called herself Sable." The name struck Sabretooth like a bolt of lightning. He knew that name, he knew exactly who it belonged to. He couldn't recall how he knew, he just knew.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Magneto asked.

"That she was Wolverine's twin sister." The entire group stood speechless at Pyro's answer. None of them liked having to deal with the clawed powerhouse, and if this "Sable" person was looking for him, she would most likely end up joining him. That meant there would essentially be two of him. Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Well then," Magneto derailed everyone's train of thought, "We shall have to keep an eye on this 'Sable', won't we?" Everyone nodded. "Until I say so, no one is to go near the Xavier Institute," he looked around, "Understood?"

A resounding, "Yes, Magneto," echoed around the area and he smiled.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Please leave a comment and reviews, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Home Again

A/N: Third chap is up! Thanks for all the views guys. Well, now we get to see the rest of the cast in this little number, by taking a visit to the Xavier mansion as everyone gets back from the previously mentioned field trip.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the X Men characters. The only character I lay claim to is Luna/Sable

Two days later, several charter buses pulled up to the Xavier Institute. As the students stepped off they sighed with relief to be back home. After them the staff of the school breathed in the familiar air of the mansion. Logan was the last off his bus, wheeling Professor Charles Xavier in front of him. "Charles, ya mind doin' me a favor?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"Next time you plan on taking the entire school on a three day field trip, don't invite me."

Charles chuckled, "I'll try and remember that, my friend."

The blue-furred Hank walked up to the pair. "What's the matter, Logan?" he joked, "Too much relaxation?"

"Ha!" Logan's voice echoed off the trees surrounding the mansion, "You were getting' as tired of chaperoning them as I was."

Hank laughed, "I can't argue that."

Logan breathed in the familiar scents of home, but something was different. "That's odd," he mused.

"What is, Logan?" Charles asked.

"The Brotherhood was here…" he began.

Hank immediately started sniffing the air. "Toad and Pyro," he growled.

"Then someone needs to go check the mansion," Charles said, "Scott-"

Logan put a hand up to silence him, "Hold it," he ordered, "They were here, but…" he sniffed the air again.

"But what?" Scott questioned.

Hank joined Logan in sniffing the area around the front gate. "They were chased off," he said.

"Never even got past the gate," Logan muttered, "Somebody ran 'em off while we were gone."

"Who?" Ororo walked up to join the group.

"I don't know," Hank told her, "But their scent is female, and…" he sniffed again, "Very similar to Logan's…"

"Are you sure?" Charles questioned the two.

"Positive," Logan said, "Whoever she is, she smells almost exactly like me."

"That is odd, indeed," the Professor said, "I'll see if I can track whoever it is with Cerebro later." He looked at the rest of his staff. "After the students are all settled in that is." Everyone nodded.

Upon entering the mansion, they immediately began helping the students to get resettled. Charles went to his office, where he could be of the most help to any student who needed it. Unfortunately one of his silent alarms went off. Sighing, he turned towards a video screen that revealed the threat. Four members of the Brotherhood were attempting an advance on an abandoned warehouse where mutant protestors often gathered with sympathetic humans.

"Would all staff members please come to my office?" Charles' voice echoed through the hallways from various loudspeakers in the mansion. After several minutes everyone was gathered in the room.

"So what do you need?" Logan was the first to speak up.

Everyone turned their eyes to Charles. "It's the Brotherhood," he explained, "They're advancing on an abandoned warehouse."

"So why are we being told about it?" Scott asked.

"Because it is where mutant protestors gather. Need I say more?"

"Who's going?" Rogue questioned.

"You, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Warren, and Kurt." The six he had named left to suit up and head out. "The rest of you can stay here and help the children." They nodded and left his office. Moments later the whir of engines told him the team he's deployed was taking off in the Blackbird.

Suddenly, he felt a new presence on the grounds of the mansion. "I wonder who that could be," he mused. Charles rolled his wheelchair outside towards the gate. There, he saw a woman dressed in a leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots. She stood next to a blue motorcycle, and appeared to be sniffing the air. "Excuse me," Charles said, "Might I be able to help you?"

A/N: Hmm… A woman in a leather jacket? With a motorcycle? Wonder who she could be? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter!


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Thanks to Wild Clover for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Here's where we get to see what was going on in Luna's mind during a very certain procedure (no bonus points for guessing which one). We also get to see how she got involved with the Weapon X program in the first place.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the X Men characters, just Luna/Sable. Thank you

_ I'm strapped to a table that sits over a tank of water. My body is covered only by a thin, black, swimsuit-like outfit. Doctors walk everywhere, bustling to and fro. Some of them attach wires to me or remove them. One of them is marking me with lines that remind me of a circuit board._

Luna tossed and turned in the hotel bed.

_Colonel William Stryker walks up to me and dangles something in front of my face. It takes a moment before I realize that it's my dog tags I threw away the last time I saw him. All the way back in Africa._

_ "What makes you think I want those?" I huff._

_ "Would you prefer them to say something else?" he asks._

_ "Sable."_

_ "What?"_

_ I turn and look at him. "I want them to say Sable." He nods and walks off_

"No…" Luna muttered, "Not again…"

_Stryker puts my new dog tags around my neck. Then he disappears from my view. Moments later, though, I hear him talking to his subordinates. "Alright, are we ready?" several people tell him we are, "Begin the operation."_

_ My examination table is lowered into the tank of water below me. I get a firm grip on the oxygen mask I've been given, making sure to breathe correctly. 'Remember why you're doing this,' I tell myself, 'The threats to Victor. The fact that they're threatening to do this to Logan,' the water closes over my head, 'I can not, _will not _let that happen.'_

_ I hear a whirring noise and several needles lower themselves into the water. They're glowing red, and spinning fast enough that bubbles are rising off them to the surface. Stryker's voice is carried to me through the water. It's garbled and mixed up, but I can make out what he's saying. "We're going to make history today, even if no one else will know about it."_

_ A female assistant speaks up, "Everything is ready to go, sir."_

_ "Begin." His command seems to hang in the air for a moment, echoing in my ears. Then the needles come down. They bury themselves into my skin, drilling through to my bones. Somehow, through the pain, Stryker's voice reaches me again, "Start injecting the adamantium." As soon as he says this a searing pain spreads over every inch of my body. I feel as though I've been placed in a furnace. _

_ I thrash against what few restraints they've bothered to place me in. My instincts are desperately screaming at me to get out of the tank. 'Remember why you're doing this!' I tell myself, 'Remember what they did!' An image of David, my boyfriend, flashes in my mind. 'Remember what they did to David! They killed him just to get you to work with them!'_

_ From somewhere through the pain I hear a frenzied thumping. After several moments I realize it's my heartbeat and try to focus on it instead of the fire that's going through my bones. Suddenly it begins to slow down, but the pain doesn't subside. Soon I feel myself start to slip away from consciousness. My heart slows even more with each passing moment. Finally I stop hearing it all together. My vision blurs and the pain finally starts to fade away into relief._

Luna wanted it to stop, she was tired of reliving the nightmare of that program. Unfortunately no matter how hard she fought they would never let her go. They wouldn't let her forget anything that had happened, or why she had done what she had.

_Gradually feeling returns to my body. I hear my heart beating again and start breathing through the oxygen mask once more. My body still feels as if it's on fire but is being cooled by the water surrounding me. "What do we do now?" A voice floats through to me._

_ "We know the procedure works," Stryker replies, "We can apply it to Logan." My eyes snap open. I force myself out of the restraints and push my out of the tank. I look around for Stryker so I can kill him. He's on a balcony-like area, which I immediately move towards him._

_ "You're dead, Stryker!" I yell._

_ He just lifts an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really?"_

_ "Luna…" A familiar voice comes from behind me._

_ I freeze, "That… Can't be…" I turn around and there stands Logan._

_ "Luna, what did they do to you?" he asks while stepping slowly towards me._

"No!" Luna yelled, flailing around in an attempt to throw herself out of the nightmare. "Logan… Not supposed to… They didn't have him yet…" she muttered.

_ "Luna, are you all right?" Logan asks me._

_ I take a step back in alarm. "You- You're not supposed to- I mean…"_

_ Stryker laughs. "What's the matter, Luna? You didn't honestly think we'd stick to our little deal, did you?" he points at someone behind me, "Care to show her?"_

_ I turn around and find myself face to face with my older brother, "Victor?" He says nothing. Instead he simply rams his claws into my abdomen._

A/N: Ouch! That had to hurt in more ways than one. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. In the meantime, reviews are definitely appreciated! And hope you liked it!


	5. First Meeting

A/N: Thanks so much for your views and reviews, I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story. That's kind of all I really have to say… ^^; … Let's just get on with the next chapter.

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the X Men characters, we all know this. Luna is the only character I call mine.

"NO!" I shrieked, finally waking up from the latest version of my recurring nightmare. I sat up in the hotel bed trying to make sure of where I was. 'What time is it?' I wondered. A look at the clock told me eleven o' clock in the morning. That meant nearly lunchtime. I forced myself out of the bed, and into a tank-top and jeans. I then pulled on an over shirt and socks and boots.

Minutes later I was greeted with a, "Mornin', miss," by a scaly mutant behind the cafeteria counter downstairs. "What can I get ya?"

I picked up a menu from off the counter. "I'll have a BLT, and a beer, please."

He nodded, "Certainly, what kind of beer?"

I shrugged, "Surprise me." He nodded and walked off. After a few minutes he walked back carrying a BLT and a Bud Light. "Thanks."

"Sure, anything else?" I shook my head and he walked off.

After I'd paid for my lunch I went back up to my room to pack everything. It was Wednesday, which meant Logan should be back at that mansion/school. Finally I walked down to the front lobby. A line of both mutants and humans waited at the check-in desk. The main thing that had surprised me about this place was that most of the clientele were mutants, I'd seen very few humans during my short stay here.

"Excuse me?" I walked up to the check-out desk, "Can I-"

"How can I help you?" a bubbly girl appeared out of nowhere.

I blinked in surprise, "Uh… I'd like to check out."

She simply smiled. "Certainly!" her voice almost grated against my ears, "Room number, please?"

"214."

She looked at a clipboard on the desk, "Ah! Here you are!" I handed her my room key, "Miss Luna."

"Yep. How much do I owe you?"

"Sixty dollars per night…" she said while punching numbers into a calculator, "For two nights means… $120.00." I handed her the money. "Thank you, we hope you enjoyed your stay." With that she disappeared into thin air.

"This place even employs mutants?" I mused aloud, raising an eyebrow. Once outside I put my suitcase on my motorcycle. Within a few minutes I was in front of the mansion. Three charter buses stood near the gate, with dozens of students unloading suitcases and duffel bags. They looked at me warily and I smiled to calm them a bit.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded behind me, "Might I be able to help you?"

I turned around. The one who spoke was a man in a wheelchair. 'Bald, 60s to 70s, paraplegic,' I analyzed, 'Though that doesn't mean he's not a threat…' I smiled. "Maybe, I'm looking for someone that's here."

"Mm-hm," he rolled his wheelchair over to me, "I am Professor Charles Xavier." He extended a hand towards me and we shook hands. "Would you like to come inside?" he motioned towards the mansion, "You can leave your bike here at the front. I'll have one of my staff members take care of it."

"Sure." I followed him as he wheeled along the pathway. "So… What exactly is this place?"

He chuckled, "This is a school for young mutants." Several students ran out the door past us. "Here I teach them how to control their abilities."

"_You _teach them?"

"Yes, I and the other staff members of my school."

"_Your _school?"

"I founded it, own it, and run it," he told me, "Here's my office." We had stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Here, let me," I opened them up for him.

"Thank you…" he said while trying to figure out my name.

"Luna," I told him, "My name is Luna."

Wonderful to meet you," he wheeled into the room, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was… Well, wondering what your power is?"

He smiled, "What makes you believe that I have one?"

"Well, while Westchester does seem like a 'mutant-friendly' place, I highly doubt that the headmaster of an all-mutant school would be a paraplegic human."

"Indeed," he admitted, "You were correct earlier in assuming that just because I'm an old man in a wheelchair I'm not a threat." He smiled slyly.

I put the pieces together immediately. Smiling back I asked him, "So, what is the extent of your telepathic abilities?"

"First tell me who you're looking for."

"Fair enough." I leaned back into a chair. "I'm assuming he wouldn't be a student."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…" I struggled for the right words, "He _looks_ like he's in his mid-30s to early 40s."

"Logan?" A puzzled look crossed his face.

"Read my mind for that one?"

"Not entirely. First, you said 'he'. Other than myself we have six other staff members who are male. Second, you said their age _appeared_ to be near their 40s. That would mean they are either older or younger than they appear. This can only describe Logan because-"

"Because of his amnesia and healing abilities," I finished his sentence.

"Yes…" he looked at me suspiciously, "How do you know all of that?"

"I…" Could I really trust this man with such information? Just because Logan was here didn't mean I could trust anyone at this place.

"I can assure you, Luna," Charles disrupted my thoughts, "Logan is here entirely of his own free will. All of my staff are dependable and deserving of your trust."

I nodded. "I'm Logan's twin sister."

He didn't even bat an eye. "I see, so you know about his past?"

"Almost all of it."

"Almost?"

"21 years ago we each went off on our own path," I explained, "We kept in touch though."

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "How do _I _know I can trust _you_?"

"Really? You can read minds and you're going to question whether or not I'm telling the truth?"

He laughed, "You really are related to Logan."

"Thank you."

"This is all very interesting. Perhaps you would like to-" A beeping noise cut him off. He looked at one side of his desk that was covered with buttons, one of which was flashing red. He pressed a button and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We need back up Professor!" A voice yelled. The sounds of a battle raged in the background.

"There were only four of them, I sent six of you."

"Oh, here! Give me the d*** thing!" Logan's voice came on the line, "Charles, they had back up themselves. There were about seven of 'em waiting for us."

"Wonderful…"

"What?"

"Nothing, Logan. I'm sending back up now." The transmitter was shut off and he turned towards me, "Would you like to help us?"

I smiled, "Just tell me what to do."

He smiled back. Pressing another button he said into a microphone, "Would all staff members please meet me at the hangar." Finally he turned and wheeled around his desk through the doors. "Follow me please." I did as directed.

A/N: So we finally get to see her interacting with Logan's teammates, somewhat. She appears to be getting along well with the Professor, but will it be the same with the others? We'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


	6. Mission to Accomplish

A/N: Thanks again for all the views. Also, to Wild Clover, thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the X Men characters/locations. Luna/Sable is the only character I call mine, thank you.

We came up to a curved section in the wall. Xavier pressed a button and it opened up to reveal an elevator. We stepped inside and the doors closed as we started down. "Underground base?" I asked.

"You don't honestly think a school for mutants wouldn't need one, do you?"

"Well, I guess I kind of figured you wouldn't hide it this much."

"The parents of some of the students believe this to be a boarding school."

"Oh… That makes sense."

The doors opened into a long metallic looking hallway. Xavier led me to another door in front of which five people stood. "Professor, what- Who is this?" A man in his thirties looked at me. He wore bright red sunglasses that made him look absolutely ridiculous.

"All in good time, Scott," Xavier told him. He turned to an African-American woman with bright white hair, "Ororo, get her a uniform," he glanced at me, "And Logan's spare pair of gloves."

She nodded. "Come with me." I looked at Xavier, who motioned for me to follow her. She led me to what looked like a sort of closet. "Here, try this on," Ororo handed me a black leather outfit with red accent lines all over it, then disappeared while I changed. "These might fit you," she told me, handing over a pair of gloves. They were black leather, but had yellow accent lines instead of red.

While I put these on, she also changed. Her outfit had white accents that matched the bold color of her hair. Finally I was led back to the door from earlier. They opened into a massive hangar, with everyone standing near a large jet.

"Can we know who she is now, Professor?" Scott asked. The others had also changed into black leather outfits.

"This is Luna. She says she's Logan's twin sister," Xavier explained.

Everyone turned and gaped at me. "What?" I growled after a few moments, "Do you guys have some sort of staring problem?!"

"Indeed, she must be his sister," Ororo said, "She's certainly got his personality." I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's enough," Xavier said, "Everyone get into the jet."

"Surely you're not coming with us, are you, Charles?" A blue-furred mutant asked. His uniform was just shorts and an open vest-jacket.

"Absolutely, Hank. I'm the only one who can operate the remaining jet." A hatch opened on the side of the plane and a ramp slid down, "Now, let's go." I followed everyone inside.

Besides myself and Xavier there were five others. The guy named Scott had on some weird visor thing, with a red lens like the sunglasses he'd been wearing earlier. His uniform had purple accent lines. I looked around at the others, everyone's uniform had different accent colors. Next to Scott sat a red-head with. Across from her was a guy with a sleeveless uniform decorated with almost unnoticeable silver lines. The guy with blue fur, Hank, didn't have accent lines so much as yellow slashes at the shoulders.

"What's with the suits?" I asked.

The red-head spoke up, "They're our uniform. Each one has different accent colors so we can tell whose is whose."

Xavier interrupted, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" He wheeled past us to what must have been the cockpit.

"Certainly!" Hank was the first to approach me, "I am Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy, also known as Beast."

"Beast?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We all have codenames," Ororo explained, "Well, all of us except Jean," she pointed at the red-head. "They tend to tell a little bit about our powers."

"Mm-hmmm…"

"I'm Ororo Munroe, also called Storm."

Visor-boy looked up, "Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops."

I looked at the red-head. "Jean Grey," she told me.

"And my name is Piotr Rasputin," the last team member said from behind me. I turned around to see him, huge and imposing, not that he scared me. "They call me Colossus," he said with a smile and a Russian accent.

"Uh-huh," I looked around at everyone, "Not that this helps at all with figuring out what any of you can do."

"Well, why don't you show us what you can do?" Scott asked.

I smiled, "You wanna know what I can do?"

He looked nervous for a moment, "Sure…"

*SNIKT!* Six bladed claws slid out between my knuckles and everyone stared at me.

"So…" Jean said, "When you say 'twin sister'… You mean it literally…"

I chuckled a little as my claws retracted. "You have no idea…" I forced down dark memories. "So what about you guys?"

"I shoot lasers from my eyes," Scott told me, "But I can't control it so I have to wear this visor."

"Or those sunglasses?" I guessed. He nodded.

"I'm telekinetic," Jean told me, "With a little telepathy."

I nodded and turned to Ororo. "I can control the weather."

"I just do this," Colossus said. I watched as his skin turned to metal.

"Mm-hm…" I looked at Beast, "What about you?"

"Well, other than the _obvious_ mutation," he said, "I have a great intellect that surpasses almost everyone here." I just nodded politely.

Suddenly, the jet lurched beneath us. I groaned as it started to lift off the ground. Storm sat me down in a seat on one side.

"Don't like flying?" Cyclops teased with a smirk. I glared back at him.

"Professor, what are we doing?" Jean asked in an attempt to ease the tension.

"We're going to the abandoned warehouse," he explained.

"But why?" Colossus broke in, "There were only four members of the Brotherhood there."

"That's what we thought," Xavier explained, "But as it turns out, they had reinforcements stationed there."

"So," I said, "We're providing back-up."

"Indeed."

"Just tell me who I can hit," I told him.

Cyclops cleared his throat, "Well, anyone wearing a uniform like ours would be an ally."

"Yes, Scott, but there are also the protestors."

"Anyone who's being fought by someone in a uniform like ours is fair game." I nodded.

Logan cursed mentally at himself. He should've known that the Brotherhood would have people waiting for the X Men. "Hey, Iceman!" he called to Bobby. They both ducked behind a bit of fallen debris.

"What?" the younger mutant demanded.

"Any sign of our back-up?" Logan asked, a gash repairing itself on his forehead. Bobby shook his head, panting. An explosion sounded. "Dammit!" Logan muttered, "They'd better get here soon."

A puff of black smoke appeared in front of the two, and Kurt walked out of the cloud. "_Meine freunde_ are zey here?" he asked in his German accent. They both shook their heads. Kurt sighed and left in another puff of smoke that burned Logan's nose.

"Get back out there!" Logan ordered, "We've gotta do what we can till they get here!" Bobby charged at the group of mutants trying to attack the protestors. Kitty, Rogue and Warren had formed a protective line around the group. Logan spit out a bit of blood from an earlier punch to the jaw, then popped his claws and charged through the Brotherhood to join the line.

A/N: Off to battle! (Plays the cavalry charge music on a bugle) Ha ha… Soon we get to see her in action again. And I know it seems kind of stupid to point out everyone's different accent colors, but that shows Luna's personality. She's very observing, and when she doesn't know your name, she'll refer to you by a particular detail she notices.


	7. Fighting the Good Fight

A/N: Yay! A new chapter is up. Thanks to Wild Clover, EvgenyaKim, and cutie-psycho-girl for following! I'm glad you all like it and hope you continue to enjoy it! ^^

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the X Men characters. I do claim Luna/Sable as mine, though.

The jet rocked to a halt over our destination, which was some warehouse full of protestors, both human and mutant. I called for the hatch in the side to be opened, then unbuckled and stood up.

"Aren't you going to wait for us to land?" Hank asked me.

I just looked at him, "Depends. Do they need help down there?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I'm not waitin'." I jumped out of the plane, landing heavily enough to leave an indent in the roof. *SNIKT!* I dug my claws into the roof. After a few moments of slashing it started to give way. I paused, took a step back and slammed my foot down to make a hole. "S***, this is gonna hurt," I muttered before leaping down towards the floor of the warehouse. The sounds of battle raged as I fell, stopping when I hit the ground because everyone was curious about the newcomer to the fight. My landing made a loud thud and a small crater in the floor of the building.

"D***!" Someone muttered. I recognized Toad's voice and smirked, extending my claws again. I saw Pyro in a fight with some blonde in a uniform with ice-blue accents. As soon as I moved to help the kid in uniform, the fighting started again. Before I could get to my targeted fight someone slammed into me.

"Oh, you're new," he said. The guy was easily over a foot taller than me, heavily muscled and wore the weirdest looking helmet I'd ever seen. "No one gets in the way of the Juggernaut!" he yelled while charging at me. The hit sent me flying about thirty feet and I landed in a pile of rubble.

Someone else was thrown in my direction and I rolled to one side to avoid being hit. "S***!" They muttered under their breath.

"Need help?" I held out one hand to them. Keeping their head down, my guess was from an injury, they took it. I noticed their gloves looked like mine. Xavier's orders replayed quickly in my head, _'Get her a uniform, and Logan's spare pair of gloves.' _That meant that, if I had his spares, that the person in front of me must be… "Logan?" I asked. They looked up at me. It was definitely my brother, no way I could mistake that hair, or the muttonchops…

"Who're you?" he asked, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Before I could answer a loud crash came from one of the huge hangar-style doors. We both winced at the sound of metal resisting being torn. "I'll explain later," I told him quickly, "Right now we need to help." He nodded and we charged back into the fighting, both of us noticing the protective line around the protestors and moving towards it. *SNIKT!* We both popped our claws and he stared at me for a moment. "I swear I will explain," I told him before slashing out at the guy who'd thrown me into the pile of rubble earlier.

"You don't learn quickly, do you?" he asked me, "I'll take care of that!" One of his fists connected with my abdomen, sending me flying like a rocket up towards the roof. Instead of hitting it though, I was blasted with a fireball.

I smacked back into the ground with a hard thump, feeling something along my spine crack. "Ugh…" a groan slipped out of my lips as I pushed myself back onto my feet. As my burns healed I popped by back, the resulting cracks telling me it might have, briefly, snapped.

"I'm so dead," a voice whimpered. I turned to see Pyro, staring at me like I'd just come back from the dead. Not that such thinking was too far off from what had happened.

I started towards him when the blonde kid I'd seen earlier popped up. "Duck!" he ordered. I did and a beam of ice hit Pyro. "You all right?" the blonde asked, helping me back onto my feet.

I nodded, paused to hack up a small bit of blood, then nodded again. "I'm good," I told him, "Ain't nothing that can keep me down for long."

"Right…" he didn't seem to believe me. I just sighed and went back to the fray. I saw that Juggernaut guy again, but before I could get to him a girl whose uniform had bright pink accents dropped into the ground, pulling him with her. She reappeared a few moments later out of the ground.

Behind me an explosion went off. Shrapnel shredded my back and I sprinted forward to get out of the blast zone. Another explosion sent more debris flying, this time only a short distance in front of me. The force threw me onto my back, my head slamming against the ground. My vision blurred a little and the sounds of battle seemed far away. A shadow loomed over me and something sharp was driven through my stomach. I was thrown back into full consciousness as my attacker hissed, "You're mine now!" gleefully. Several more spikes thudded into me. "You've gotta be dead now…" my attacker mused.

I smirked and spit out blood, "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"The hell?!" a shrill voice yelled. Whoever this was they were female. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me in sheer terror. "You-you should be dead!" she shrieked.

"You've got no idea," I said. Another spike flew at me, but I sliced it with my claws. She gasped and ran away from me as fast as she could. I looked down at the front of my borrowed uniform. Five spikes stuck out of me, blood dripping from each of them. I groaned as I pulled each one out and threw them away. I could feel the places I'd been punctured crawling back together as they healed.

Logan landed next to me suddenly, muttering curses under his breath. He looked up at me. "You're over here 'stead of fightin'?" he demanded.

"I just got punctured five times," I told him, grabbing his hand to help him up, "Besides, I was about to get back out there." Another crash, louder than before, shook the ground. The door it had come from earlier buckled in slightly. "What're they doin'?!" I yelled.

"The rest of the reinforcement team must've been locked out by the Brotherhood," Logan said, "Why'd you come through the roof instead of waitin'?"

I shrugged. "Help was needed," I told him simply.

"Yeah, well now help's needed to open that door." He turned to where I'd been standing, "Comin'?"

"Try an' catch up!" I called to him, already moving towards the metal door.

Three or so mutants in black uniforms that matched ours were surrounding a group of people. The scent coming off of the group was mutant and human mixed. I turned to a kid with wings, "They all right?" He nodded.

Another crash sounded. I winced at the metal's screaming protest, and it didn't help that I was closer now. "Logan!" I called. His head snapped up to look at me. "Help me out." I walked over to the enormous door.

"With what?"

*SNIKT!* "That should be obvious. With getting this thing open, specifically to cut it open like a can o' sardines." I stuck one set of claws up as far as I could reach and sliced through the metal to the ground.

"Great idea," he said, popping his own claws to copy me. I finished the job by connecting the two downward slashes and Logan kicked the hunk of metal away. It hit the ground with a metallic tud, and the other reinforcements stared at us incredulously.

"Well done, Logan!" Hank complimented.

He nodded his thanks before turning towards the three in front of the protestors. "Angel, Nightcrawler, Rogue! Get them outta here!" They nodded and herded the group out of the hole we'd made.

A girl with odd white streaks in her hair ran past us and jumped into the jet I'd arrived in. I was about to go back into the fighting to buy everyone some time when something green and brown flashed past. A few moments later I recognized the slimy scent of Toad. The jet's engines whirred to life and the thing started lifting off the ground.

The mutants we'd been fighting left the warehouse while the rest of the team I was with gathered outside the door. "What the hell's goin' on?!" Logan asked.

Somebody's commandeered that jet," I said. Looking around I saw Colossus a few feet from me. I walked over to him and asked, "How good can you throw?"

"Why do you ask?"

I pointed at the jet, "Because I need you to get me up there."

He looked at me, then to Logan and back to me. "You have a metal skeleton?"

'Figures these people'd know about that,' I thought. "Yeah, can ya get me up there?"

He nodded then picked me up. "Ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's do it."

He launched me at the jet. At the last second I popped my claws to catch myself at the hatch. I winced as my wrist almost unhinged and pulled myself inside. The girl with white streaks in her hair was unconscious near the other wall. "Luna!" I turned towards the cockpit. Xavier was on the floor while Toad tried to work the controls.

I silently walked up behind the slime ball. "I thought I'd taught you once, trouble don't pay." He turned around slowly to look at me and I gave him one good punch to the nose. He fell against the control panel, out like a light. After pulling him out of the control chair I helped Xavier back in. "You all right?"

"Fine, just fine," he assured me.

Behind us, Toad groaned, picking himself up slowly. "Ow…" he muttered.

"I thought I'd put you out for the count," he looked up at me, "Guess I'll just have to give you another 'lullaby'."

He flipped to land behind me and clasped his hands around my throat. "This is for the last time we met," he hissed into my ear.

I slammed my head backwards, a cracking sound telling me my skull had collided with his nose. He let me go to stifle the bleeding of his already tender nose. I spun around, grabbed his shoulders and jabbed my knee into his gut. He gasped out and fell to the floor of the jet. I drove one elbow against his skull and he went limp.

I carried him to the still open hatch door in the side of the jet and called down, "Look out below!" before tossing Toad as far out as I could. Jean must've caught him before he hit the ground since he slowed down and then gently fell to the dirt.

A sound behind me caused me to turn and see the girl with the white streaks in her hair. "Are you-" I started to ask. She cut me off by putting a hand to my face. I gasped, it felt like my life energy was being drained out of me. Wounds from the fight suddenly reopened and blood started pouring from the five punctures in my torso.

The girl let me go with a gasp, gripping the hand that had touched me. I reeled backwards and blackness encroached at the edges of my vision. My legs went out from underneath me. I started to lose consciousness as I fell out of the jet towards the others below.

A/N: Whoops! She should've told Rogue before that she was helping the X Men… Oh well, I'm sure Luna will be just fine in a little while. Until next chapter, please read and review. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	8. Meeting My Sister

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, and to Wild Clover for her wonderful(ly funny) review.

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the X Men, we all know this. Thank you

Logan didn't entirely trust the woman. After all, she'd fallen through the damn roof of the warehouse! But she'd been wearing a uniform. That meant Charles knew who she was, and trusted her. Charles wouldn't have sent her to help if he didn't trust her. But she'd had his claws, dammit! They'd popped out right where his did! "I swear I will explain," she'd told him. Of course, that was before Juggernaut had launched her towards the roof.

Logan felt a fist connect with his jaw, sending him flying backwards. He landed next to the woman from before. He muttered a few curses before turning his head to look up at her. "You're over here 'stead of fightin'?"

"I just got punctured five times," she told him, grabbing one of his hands, "Besides, I was about to get back out there. He looked at her torso, the uniform had five holes in it. Blood was drying at the edges of the already healed wounds.

'She's got my healin' factor too…' he thought, 'Is she some sort of damn clone of me?!'

A crash sounded, along with a screaming protest from a metal door as the rest of the reinforcements tried to break through one of the huge hangar-style doors. "What're they doin'?!" the woman yelled.

"The rest of the reinforcement team must've been locked out by the Brotherhood," Logan said, "Why'd you come through the roof instead of waitin'?"

She shrugged. "Help was needed."

"Yeah, well now help's needed to open that door." He turned to where she'd been standing, "Comin'?"

"Try an' catch up!" she called to him.

They reached the group of protestors in a few moments. Rogue, Kurt and Warren had become their line of defense from the Brotherhood. The woman turned to Warren, "They all right?" she asked him. He nodded in reply.

Another crash went off, this time right in front of them. Logan winced as the metal of the door screamed its protest. The woman called his name, which he had to wonder how she knew, and his head snapped up to look at her. "Help me out!" she yelled, walking over to the door.

"With what?" he asked.

*SNIKT!* "That should be obvious," she snapped "With getting this thing open, specifically to cut it open like a can o' sardines." She reached up as far as she could and poked three claws into the metal. As she dragged them down towards the ground, Logan understood what she was doing.

"Good idea," he complimented, popping his own claws to mimic her actions. She then connected the two vertical cuts and he kicked the makeshift door down. When it hit the ground the other reinforcements stared at the two.

"Well done, Logan!" Beast complimented.

Logan nodded his thanks and turned to the three in front of the protestors. "Angel, Nightcrawler, Rogue! Get them outta here!" They nodded and herded the group out of the hole they'd made. Rogue sprinted ahead to the jet that had brought the reinforcements. Logan helped everyone else through. Suddenly, the jet started to take off. He joined everyone else outside. "What the hell's goin' on?!" he yelled.

" Somebody's commandeered that jet," The woman told him. She looked around at the group, her eyes stopping on Colossus. She walked over to him, "How good can you throw?"

"Why do you ask?"

She pointed at the jet, "Because I need you to get me up there."

He looked at the woman, then Logan and back to her. "You have a metal skeleton?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yeah, can ya get me up there?"

Logan swore mentally. Just who in the name of hell was this woman? First his claws, then his healing factor, and now she even had metal on her skeleton!

Colossus picked her up. "Ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's do it," she responded. He launched her at the jet. Logan barely caught the sound of her claws popping so she could get inside the still open hatch. After a few minutes she reappeared with an unconscious Toad in her hands. She tossed him out of the jet with a call of, "Look out below!"

Jean caught the slime ball before he could hit the ground and gently set him down. When Logan looked back up she'd turned around to face someone inside the jet, most likely Rogue. She didn't appear to be talking, though. She looked like her body was twitching and jerking, as if she was being attacked. Rogue had probably grabbed hold of her, not knowing she was actually an ally. The woman stumbled backwards, then her legs came out from under her. She tumbled out of the jet, heading right for the ground.

Logan was the first to make a move, getting right underneath her and steadying himself. She landed heavily in his arms, the weight almost knocking him down. 'Damn! She's gotta have adamantium on her bones,' he thought. Looking at her now limp figure in his arms he saw that her wounds from the fight had been reopened. Burns and cuts from explosions and shrapnel, the puncture wounds in her torso. She looked like she'd been beaten to hell and back.

The jet landed nearby and Rogue ran over to him. "Is she a'righ'? Ah'm so sorry, Ah didn't know she was helpin' till the Professor told me, and by then-"

"Enough," Logan cut her off, "She's fine, look." Sure enough, the woman's reopened wounds were already starting to heal back up. "Come one, let's get on the jet." Rogue nodded and followed him through the hatch. He set the woman down in one of the seats and strapped her in before heading to the cockpit area. "All right, Charles," he said, "Who in the hell is she? I know you sent her here."

"She offered to help, Logan," Xavier replied calmly, "And we needed reinforcements."

"Not what I meant," Logan growled.

"What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know why she has my claws, healing factor, and an adamantium skeleton. As well as who the hell she is, where the hell she came from, and why the hell she's here."

Xavier sighed. "Her name is Luna."

"No last name?"

"None that she'd give, and she showed up shortly after you left the mansion."

"Anythin' else I should know?"

"She claims to be your twin sister, I confirmed this with a brief look into her mind."

"Well that sure explains a damn lot," Logan grumbled, "That all?"

"If ya wanna know anythin' else, ya might wanna ask me." Both men turned to see Rogue entering the cockpit area. "Ah got a lot of memories from her. Ah had hold of her for a good minute or so."

"Maybe," Logan told her, "How's she doin'?"

"Practically all healed up."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothin'…"

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! That's all, please read and review.


	9. New Member

A/N: So this is kind of late… But for those who were confused on the last chapter, it was basically the chapter before it in Logan's POV so we could see what was going through his head. Sorry for not explaining that when I posted it… ^^; Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the X Men characters, we all know this.

When they got back to the mansion Storm and Jean took the woman, no, Luna, back inside. "Logan, would you mind taking Luna's belongings to her new room?" Xavier asked.

"She's seriously stayin' here?"

"Yes, especially if you wish to learn more about your past." He turned around to go to his office, "She has a motorcycle in the garage, her suitcases are on it."

"I don't suppose you'd mind telling me which room I'm taking them to?" Logan asked.

"The room next to yours," Xavier turned around, "It was empty. I hope that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, fine," Logan sighed before walking off towards the garage. Admittedly, he was impressed when he saw her bike. The model was an older one, almost antique, but the blue bike was still in excellent shape. It almost looked like it was brand new. Four suitcases sat on the back and he picked up two of them to carry to her room. After a few minutes he was back for the other two. As he neared her door he heard the sounds of struggle.

"Now, Luna" Beast was saying, "We just want to run a few simple tests to make sure you're all right."

"For one thing, don't talk to me like I'm a little kid," Logan heard her growl, "And for another, I told you I'm completely fine!"

Logan looked into the room to see both Beast and Colossus struggling to hold her down on the bed. "Yeah, something told me you weren't the cooperative type."

All three looked up at him. "Logan!" The woman wrenched her arms out of the grip of the two and flew out of the bed. "Give me those," she told him, grabbing the suitcases he was holding and placing them on the bed.

"Luna…" Beast huffed as she opened one of them up and started going through it.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved a hand at him, "We can do those later." She pulled out a pair of jeans, a tank-top and an over shirt.

"But-"

"Later!" she said, shoving all three of them out the door, "Now, let me change!" The door slammed shut in their faces.

"Well, I can say one thing for certain," Beast huffed, "She is most definitely related to you, Logan," he and Colossus turned to leave, "She's certainly got your attitude."

Logan chuckled a little, then turned back to the door. He raised a hand to knock, but was told, "Hang on a moment. I'm almost done," before he could. He didn't even bother to ask how she knew he was still there. The door opened and she hopped out, still working on pulling on one of her boots. "Sorry, I'm not tryin' to run over you," she told Logan when she almost fell on top of him.

He held one of her arms to steady her, "Not like you'd hurt me anyways." She got the boot on and stood up. "What are you here for exactly? And how in hell's name do you know me?"

"Weren't you told anything?" she asked, "And how long have I been out?"

"I was told your name and who you claim to be," he said, "You've only been out for a few hours."

"Right, well-"

"Luna, good, you're awake." Charles appeared, wheeling towards them, "Logan, I was hoping you would show her around the mansion."

"So she's gonna be a full-fledged member of the team then."

"Yes, she will." Charles left.

Logan huffed. "Come on," he said, walking off down the hallway. Luna quickly caught up to him and followed as he led her through the mansion, pointing out where different areas were. "And this is the elevator that leads to the underground areas."

"Right, I remember Xavier leading me through here."

"You want to take a break? Maybe check on your bike?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot I'd ridden it up here," Luna said. She turned and started walking in the other direction. Logan just followed her to the garage.

A little thought gnawed at the back of his mind. Finally he spoke it, "You know, no offense, I have a bit of a hard time believin' your story," he told her, "'Specially since you show up outta nowhere, and have my claws, my healing factor, and the same damn metal covering your skeleton that's on mine."

Luna backed up a little and put her hands in front of her, "Easy! Okay? If you want to know more about me then just say so! I came here to help you, not hurt anyone."

"And how do I know that?" he challenged, "For all I know, you could be some sort of clone of me, whose memories have been fabricated so they can help some government agency get here and capture the kids!" He yelled the last words.

At first she tensed up, and Logan sensed that he'd struck a nerve. After a few moments she finally spoke. "I know you don't trust me," she sighed, "And I know you're not going to until I prove I deserve it. You're not going to believe me until you know you can," she breathed in and out to calm herself down, "And that's fine with me."

Logan sighed. "Read me like a book," he said, "Ya got my attention, but not my trust."

"I know it ain't going to be easy." She turned around to continue on towards the garage.

Logan stayed silent, thinking to himself as he walked behind her. He had to wonder how Luna knew him so well, and why she was at the institute. Something in the back of his mind said he's seen her before, but he couldn't remember where he might have. "I'm curious," he finally spoke when they reached the garage, "Have I seen you before?"

"Only one time you might remember," she told him, "Right at where your memories start."

Logan thought back to the time she'd said. He could remember smoke and fire, a woman lying dead on the ground and concrete debris from some sort tower all over the place. There were two people, Luna and some guy. They had found him behind some debris… Had tried to convince him to go with them… Get him out of there before…

"Don't strain yourself," Luna teased, breaking through his thoughts, "Ya mind helping me out here?"

"With what?" he asked, still working on bringing himself back out of the past.

"Keypad, you never told me the code." He looked down at the spot on the wall she pointed to.

"928437," Logan told her as he punched in the numbers. The lock clicked open.

"Got it," she said, "Thanks."

"Where was that?" he mused aloud.

"Huh?"

"That place… Where my memories start…" he thought back again, "There was… You and some guy, he sounded Cajun. You two were… Tryin' to get me to go with you… Get off an island?"

"Three Mile," Luna told him, walking over to her bike.

"Three what-now?"

"Three Mile Island," she explained. "Shit! Someone messed with my engine," she growled.

He laughed a little. "Parts are there in that drawer, and tools are in that one," he told her, pointing out the things she'd need. She got up to get the tools she needed to make repairs. "Who was that with you? The Cajun guy?"

"Remy LeBeau, he also goes by Gambit." Logan opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "And yes, he was a mutant."

"You sure you aren't a telepath?" he asked.

Luna smirked a little. "Positive, I just know you really well."

'Makes me wonder how long you've known me,' he thought. Logan could still feel part of him saying that he knew her, and had for years.

*BAMF!*

Kurt appeared in a puff of dark smoke, bringing the scent of sulphur into the room. Luna sneezed twice trying to get the smell out of her nose. "Sorry, I've been looking everyvhere for ze two of you."

"Why?" Logan asked, covering his nose as his eyes started to water.

"Ze professor vanted me to tell you zat dinner is ready. Everyone has been vaiting for you two."

"You been poofin' around the mansion looking for us?"

"Only your rooms," he said, "Both of vhich are untouched, I promise."

"Alright, tell Charles we're coming."

*BAMF!*

"Does he always leave that smell when he teleports?" Luna complained.

"Unfortunately."

Logan led me back into the main part of the mansion and to the dining room. When we got there my nose told me that spaghetti was on the menu.

"Finally you two are here!" I saw Scott's ridiculous sunglasses turned towards us, "We've been waiting for fifteen minutes to eat!"

"Shut it, Summers," Logan grumbled, sitting down at the table. I sat down in the chair next to him. "We ain't done talkin'," he said just long enough for only me to hear.

"Didn't figure we were," I replied.

A plate full of spaghetti dropped down on the table in front of me. "Now," Jean had one hand to her head, "Dinner is served."

"Alright!"

"Woohoo!"

"Finally, I'm starved!"

Everyone started eating as soon as a plate landed in front of them. I took a bite myself, enjoying the taste of a home cooked meal for the first time in years. "So, Luna," I looked up at Xavier, "From my understanding you've been searching for Logan a while. How Long exactly?"

'Damn telepath!' I thought, 'Stay outta my head!' Instead of saying my thoughts, though, I finished my bite and said, "I think… Almost sixteen years."

Logan almost choked on his spaghetti next to me, as did a few others. "Years?!" he finally managed, "You've been looking for me for _sixteen years?!_"

"You think it's easy to track you down?" I asked, "I followed you from Louisiana to Three Mile to Alberta to here!"

"Vell, at least you're certainly vell traveled."

Everyone laughed. "I can't argue with that," I said, "Now, I know who I was sent to the warehouse with, and rather obviously Logan, but everyone else I have yet to meet."

"Of course, but they don't know you either, Luna," Xavier pointed out.

I sighed, "First, everyone stop eating. I don't want a repeat of the last time I made an announcement." Everyone stared at me with bewilderment, then reluctantly did as I asked. "As you may or may not already know, my name is Luna. For those of you who don't know, I am Logan's twin sister." Someone did a spit-take with their drink and I sighed. "Should've said to not be drinking when I said that too…" I muttered.

"Easy, Kitty," Jean told a brunette girl. She must have been the one who'd done a spit-take.

"My name is Kurt Vagner," I turned towards the guy who'd poofed into the garage earlier. He spoke with a thick German accent and was covered in thin blue fur. "But in ze Munich Circus I vas known as ze Incredible Nightcrawler."

"Ah'm Marie," a gloved hand was extended to me by the girl with white streaks in her hair. I accepted her handshake as she continued, "But Ah mostly go by Rogue. By the way, Ah'm sorry 'bout what happened when we first met. Ah didn't know you were helping."

I waved a hand as if to wave the matter away, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, I promise."

The brunette girl gave a final cough, "My name's Kitty Pryde. Codename's Shadowcat."

"Luna huh?" Someone touched my shoulder with a cold hand and frost formed on my over shirt. "My name is Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman."

I shook the frost off my shoulder, "Can't imagine why…"

"So, Luna," Hank said around a bite of noodles, "Do you have a codename?"

"Yeah…" The dog tags I always wore around my neck suddenly seemed to weigh a ton. I tried to push the memories to the back of my mind, wishing I'd never been given the nickname.

"Well, what is it?" Bobby asked.

"…Sable…" The name felt like adamantium on my tongue. I quickly took another bite of spaghetti.

"Sable? As in… the animal?" Logan questioned. I just nodded with my mouth full.

"That's certainly interesting," Xavier said, "What inspired it?"

"Why does it matter?" I muttered. Everyone stared at me and I added, "Got it from the animal itself." I spent the rest of the meal wishing I could escape everyone's gaze, especially Logan's. Not that wishing has ever helped me.

A/N: Yes, I realize this chapter was also in Logan's POV. Most that aren't in first person will be in his POV, the title of this story is "Logan's Memories" after all. Thanks for reading, please review, and hope you enjoyed!


	10. From DR to ER

A/N: Yay, another chapter! By the way, I'll try to post once a week, but school's coming up soon and that's going to take up most of my time… I'll still finish posting this though, I'm not giving up on this story!

*DISCLAIMER* The X Men belong to Marvel, not me.

After dinner was over Luna had gone back to the garage, still a little upset about the question and answer routine. Logan had decided to follow after her, wanting to ask a few more questions, if she was okay with that. Several questions had started swimming around in his mind, and he wanted some answers.

"From Louisiana?" he asked, "All the way from Louisiana?"

"New Orleans, specifically," she told him, standing up and wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Why start from there?" he asked, surprised that she was answering his questions so readily.

Luna tossed a rag into a bucket before turning back to her bike. "Remember I mentioned Remy LeBeau?" she looked back at him and he nodded, "I spent a month with him before I finally decided to try an' find you."

"Now I have to ask why you didn't just follow me in the first place…"

"You basically told me to piss off," she pulled a box out of one of the side bags, "Though not with those exact words. Cigar?" Luna held the box out towards him.

"Thanks," Logan snatched a box of matches off a nearby shelf and lit the cigar. "Here," he said, tossing the matches to her.

She lit up her own cigar and took a long draw before blowing out a large puff of smoke. "Are we going to continue our earlier tour?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Do ya want to?"

"Sure would like to know what else is in this place."

He shrugged again. "A'right then, follow me."

"Feelin' a bit more comfortable 'round me?" Luna asked in the hallway.

"Whaddaya mean?" Logan asked around his cigar.

"You don't seem quite as tense as before," she blew out another puff of smoke, "Startin' to trust me a little?"

"Something in the back of my mind says I can," he said, "That don't mean I'm completely listenin' to it." He turned towards her, "Meaning ya still ain't completely trusted."

She shrugged, not intimidated by him at all, "Didn't figure I was, but it's a start."

"What is wrong with you?" Logan muttered, pressing the elevator button.

"I'm your twin sister, that should explain a lot."

The door opened and they stepped inside. "Twins…" he mumbled to himself, "Just how "twin-ish" are we?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Let's just say the universe went as literal as it possibly could with the two of us," she muttered.

He thought about that until the elevator door opened back up again and they stepped out. "So… You know about Weapon X?" he asked her.

She froze dead in her tracks. Logan could smell sheer terror and raw fury rolling off of her in waves, but he wasn't sure which was stronger. "…Yeah… I know about it…" her voice was close to growl.

'Nerve definitely struck,' he thought in panic, backing away slightly. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"Forget it," she almost snapped, "I ain't mad at you," she turned her head away, "After all, it isn't your fault the world's got manipulative bastards like them in it…"

"Right…" Logan started forward again. "You've seen the uniform room and hangar…" They walked up to an enormous circular door with an "X" decorating it.

"Think there are enough 'X's in this place?" Luna joked, trying to erase the tension from before.

He smirked, "Not sure. Anyways, this is Cerebro. Xavier uses it to find mutants."

She leaned over his shoulder to look at the door. "How's that work?"

He shrugged. "Works with his telepathy, that's all I know." He grabbed her shirt collar and started dragging her away.

"Let. Me. Go," she growled through her teeth. He did as she demanded. "Where are we going now?"

"The Danger Room."

"What's that?"

"This," Logan stopped and pointed at a door in front of them. "The Danger Room is typically used as a battle simulation. Though, I tend to use it for workouts and stress relief." He led her into the room.

"It looks like an empty room…" she commented, walking around the enormous metal room, "Though that sounds like fun."

He smiled. "Activate program 'Rocky'," Logan commanded. The room was filled with gridlines as various pieces of gym equipment appeared. Luna jumped back as a barbell materialized where her foot had been.

"'Rocky'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the program I tend to use for basic workouts. Plus it's a helluva lot better than putting a hole in the wall of the mansion every time I get pissed off."

Her eyes locked on the set of punching bags in one corner. "Are those metal punching bags?" she asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah, they tend to last longer than the normal ones."

Luna smiled slightly. "Well, when you can punch with enough force to put a hole in concrete, and your bones are covered in metal, it's kind of needed." She stood in front of a punching bag, pulled back a fist and landed one massive blow that sent the hunk of metal crashing into the wall. It fell to the floor after a few seconds, leaving a large dent in the wall.

"Damn…" Logan muttered, "Enough strength to give Juggernaut a run for his money…"

"Oops… Didn't mean to put a hole in the wall…" she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a hologram. It'll rebuild itself next time the program's activated."

"Cool," she said, before turning to another punching bag and letting loose with a volley of less powerful punches.

After a few minutes the computerized voice suddenly announced, "Program X-13 activated."

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"Not good," Logan growled, "Prepare for a _real_ workout." The scenery changed to a forest. Without thinking, he ordered, "Back to back!" Luna didn't hesitate in doing as he said.

*SNIKT!* They both popped their claws and began moving in a circle, never getting more than a foot away from each other. Logan was a little surprised with how natural it felt.

"This another of the programs you came up with?" Luna questioned him.

"Yeah. It's one that only I ever us. Usually to get rid of stress and frustration."

"What're we facing?"

"Depends, could be super advanced government robots, specially trained soldiers, genetically enhanced animals…"

"Sounds like a fun party," she muttered sarcastically. A gunshot sounded. Seconds later, Luna retracted her claws and gripped her right shoulder as a bullet hole appeared there. "Shit!" she exclaimed.

"Where'd that come from?!" Logan demanded.

"Somewhere to my left." The bullet fell out of her now bloodied shoulder and she rolled it, working any lingering pain from the joint. "I can smell more movin' out there. But not one with the scent of a robot or animal."

"Like I said, it depends. Sometimes I get 'em, sometimes I don't. The program can tell there's someone else here, so it's goin' easy on us."

"Easy?"

"Easy for us anyways."

Luna rolled her eyes, "So should we attack?"

"Might as well be the first to make a move."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, let's try and shut it down. "She smiled and charged into the forest. Logan laughed a little. "She's insane, so she's gotta be my sister," he mused, before following after her. Two soldiers appeared immediately in front of him, terrified despite the automatic guns they were carrying. "Graagh!" Logan roared, sticking his claws into them. As a shot went off he felt a slug hit his forehead. It glanced off his skull with a small spark, knocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oh great," the soldier who'd shot complained, "Another one with a metal skeleton." Before he could try anything else, three claws to his heart made sure he was dead.

"Gave 'em intelligence this time around," Logan noted. He sniffed the air, "And no animals…"

"RRAAUGH!" Luna's wild yell was preceded, and followed, by a series of gunshots and screams of terror. Moments later she burst forth from the trees, her claws gleaming red. "Hi," she said breathlessly, "I thought you'd followed me."

"Right…" Logan looked at her. Three bullet holes decorated the area near her stomach, though most of the blood on her clothes was most likely from the soldiers, as was the blood on her claws. "Hardly a scratch on ya…" he mused.

"Yeah, well," she panted, "Fifteen years of travelin' can teach you how to fight agilely." He shrugged and nodded. "So does fightin' in five major wars," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'll tell you later," she snapped, retracting her claws to move her bloodied hair out of her face. "You said something earlier about shutting this down?"

"Yeah, we gotta find the wall, then the door to the control room." A bullet whizzed past him, slicing at his cheek.

"That door being the only way out of here?"

"Yep."

"Great, how do we find it?"

A beeping disc flew through the trees and landed between them. "Hit the dirt!" Logan ordered. They both dived away and hit the ground just as the explosion went off.

"Shit!" Luna yelled. She appeared a few moments later at his side, pulling him up out of the dirt. "You were saying?" she asked.

"First," he breathed, "We find the wall, then we find the door."

"Yeah, got that. How in hell's name do we even find the wall?!" Her eyes flashed with annoyance, the blood covering her making her look like a demon.

"Easy!" he backed a step away, "You've gotta find the spot where you can touch the air. If that makes any sense."

"Yeah, when the air feels like a wall, you've hit it." She spit out a mouthful of blood with a bullet in it. "Jeez, thought they'd all gotten out already."

"And you can find the door from there?" Logan asked her.

"Piece of cake." She brushed her hair out of her face again. "Logan!" Suddenly she threw herself at him, knocking both of them to the ground as another explosion went off. Luna groaned and pulled herself back onto her feet. "Sorry, you okay?"

Logan pulled himself up. "Perfectly fine," he groaned sarcastically, "Especially when _someone else's_ adamantium skeleton is dropped on me."

"Again, sorry."

He popped his neck and brushed a few hairs out of his face. "Forget it, just go find the door while I keep 'em busy."

"Right," she nodded and took off.

"There he is!" several soldiers appeared amongst the trees. "Fire at will!" one of them commanded. A hail of bullets slammed into Logan, but he ignored them and rushed at the men firing on him. Hopefully Luna'd have enough sense to get herself the hell out of there once she found the door.

I ran through the holographic forest. Burns from the last explosion were still healing up, but I didn't let them stop me. 'Find the wall first,' I thought, 'But how am I supposed to know where the limit to this thing is?!' The answer came when I slammed into it. I fell onto my back, dazed a little since the wind had been knocked out of me. I looked up at where I had hit, a dent showed in the air. "Found it," I muttered to myself, getting back onto my feet. I pounded on the spot and listened, it sounded solid. I started walking along, pounding against the wall at every step. Finally, I reached a spot that sounded hollow. I stopped and hit it again to be sure I'd heard what I thought.

Another explosion sounded back in the holographic forest. I turned around to see an enormous fireball rising up through the trees. "ARAAUGGH!" My head swiveled towards the sound of a pained scream. "RRAAAUUGGH!" There was no mistaking that voice, Logan needed help. *SNIKT!* I clawed an "X" into the door to mark it before running back to help my brother.

Logan howled with rage and pain as the bullets tore through him. The last explosion had torn through his left arm, exposing his adamantium covered bones. He could feel his flesh crawling back over them, already healing back up. Blood dripped from several cuts on his forehead into his eyes. Something moved in the trees ahead of him and he tensed up, ready to attack the next wave of soldiers.

Instead a lone figure burst forth into the clearing he was in. Logan popped his claws and charged at them, the blood in his eyes blinding him. He felt his claws slice through flesh and swung again.

"Logan!"

His name made him freeze. The claws retracted and he wiped the blood from his eyes. Luna stood in front of him, three gashes in her abdomen healing back. She looked surprised instead of frightened. "Luna? What the hell are you doin' here?!" he yelled, "You're supposed to be finding the door!"

"Relax! I already found it." She looked at the three slashes, "Wonderful, this was one of my favorites."

He sighed. "Then why didn't you get the hell out of here?"

She huffed, "First, you needed help. Second, I have no idea how to work the controls."

Duh! Of course she wouldn't know how to work the controls, she'd only just learned about the Danger Room. _Idiot, _a voice in the back of his mind told him, _You should've known that she'd come back to help. She's just like you._

He shrugged it off. "Right. This time you keep 'em busy while I go try to fix this mess."

Luna nodded, "Sounds like a plan." A rustling in the brush alerted them to the next wave of wannabe assassins. "Go I've got your back!" she yelled, shoving him in the direction she'd come from. He took off as gunfire sounded once more. A few of the bullets hit him in the back, but he just shrugged them off and kept going.

Soon he reached the spot. Luna had marked the door with an "X", making it easy to find. Logan pushed it open and rushed through. A quick left put him in the control room, right in front of a startled student.

"M-Mr. Logan!" the kid gasped out, "I… I uh…"

"What're you doin' here?" The kid looked scared half to death. He was blonde with orange looking spikes sticking up at the front of his hair. Berserker was his codename, but Logan couldn't remember his real name. His mutant power had something to do with electricity. "What're ya doin' here?" Logan repeated.

"I uh…" the kid gulped, "I was scheduled for a solo run. But when I got here, you two were already using it." His eyes flickered towards a video screen where a bloodied Luna was using her claws to block a hail of bullets. "So I was just going to wait till you were done." He took a moment to steady his nerves. "But I leaned against the control panel and… Well, I guess I accidentally pushed a button or two…"

"No kiddin'," Logan moved the kid out of his way, "Stay there and don't touch anything else." On the screen Luna sliced through three soldiers. Logan quickly put in several commands that were answered with a beep, indicating they were invalid.

_Move faster! _ the voice in his mind ordered, _Luna's in trouble, she's getting beat up out there!_

He looked up at the video screen again. She was trying to cut her way through a group of men. They were still firing, her clothes were now bullet riddled. Two more soldiers fell, but so did Luna as one of them knocked her onto her back. Logan could tell she was a bit winded even though she was back on her feet in seconds. He looked back to the controls and punched in the command for a system-wide shut down. Everything began to slow down.

"Shit…" Luna said. Logan looked back up to the video screen. A disc was stuck to her torso, the soldier who'd placed it there was falling to the ground. "This is gonna hurt." Logan's eyes went wide as he realized the thing was a bomb. The explosion sent a fireball several hundred feet into that air, and Luna flat on her back.

A/N: Ow! Poor Luna, that one had to hurt! And before anyone points out or asks; yes, the name "Program X-13" was put in here on purpose. I did that for fun and as a small shout out to the X Men Evolution series. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!


	11. Getting Stitched Up

A/N: As promised, I'm trying to post once a week. Last week we left Luna in an explosion, let's see how she's doing now. Thanks also for your reviews!

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the X Men.

_Help her, asshole! _Logan didn't argue with the voice in his mind this time. He busted through the glass that surrounded the control room screaming Luna's name. The forest began to disappear around him as he approached her. Blood covered what few trees were left as well as the floor.

"M-Mr. Logan? Do you need me to anything?" Berserker asked shakily over the PA system.

"Go get a jacket from the uniform room," Logan told the kid. He leaned over Luna to assess her latest injury. It was bad, to say the least. Her ribcage was exposed, showing that several organs had been severely damaged. Amazingly, her heart was perfectly fine and still beating. "Luna?" he asked tentatively. Her lungs were the main thing trying to regrow themselves, with her stomach and other organs coming back a bit more slowly.

After a minute or two her lungs had completely regenerated. Luna coughed and opened her eyes, training them on Logan. "Ow," she deadpanned, "That hurt."

"I'm assuming that means you're going to be okay," he sighed.

"I've been through worse," she told him, "A _lot_ worse." She tried to prop herself up on her elbows and he helped her. She looked at her torso, "Damn… That's gonna take a while to heal…" She looked around at the disappearing forest. "That's… A lot of blood…"

Berserker reappeared with a dark gray jacket and handed it to Logan. "Here," he said, "Is she okay? Do I need to go get anyone?" He saw Luna sitting up and turned a shade of green to put Toad to shame. "Oh… Gawd!" He placed one hand over his stomach and the other over his mouth.

"Go get Beast," Logan ordered the kid, "And tell Xavier what just happened." The poor kid just nodded before getting out of the Danger Room as fast as he could.

"We should be asking whether or not _he'll_ be okay," Luna said.

"You are _insane_," he told her, "How're you doing?"

She looked at her torso again. "Should be healed before long." He eyed her disbelievingly. "We've both been through a lot worse," she told him.

"If you say so," he muttered, while pulling the jacket around her. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. "Brace yourself," Logan instructed, putting his arms under her legs and back. He gently picked her up and began walking towards the door.

"Oops." Luna wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"What happened?"

"The wounds kind of… reopened themselves," she said, "I was hoping to drip as little blood as possible all over the place."

"It'll be fine."

Beast appeared from around the corner, almost running into Logan, followed by a still green Berserker. "Logan, there you-" he saw Luna and froze, "My goodness! Hurry, we need to get her to the Med Lab!" He took off for said destination before anyone else could say a word.

"You all right?" Logan asked the kid. Berserker just nodded, not that Logan could blame him. Though he'd definitely seen worse. "Come on." He followed the direction Hank had taken.

"Set her there," Hank instructed as Logan carried Luna into the Medical Lab. He did as he was told while Beast sorted through various medical instruments.

"I promise you, I'll be just fine," Luna said, "I just need some time to heal."

"Logan, what happened?" Hank asked, ignoring what she'd said.

Logan sighed, "I don't know how many bullets she was hit by, in addition to being slashed by my claws once… and taking an explosion"

"Explosion?" Hank looked up from his sorting. "Perhaps you might explain a bit more?"

Logan sighed again, "I was showing her the Danger Room when this kid," he pointed at Berserker, "Apparently showed up and accidentally activated program X-13."

"Ah, that does make more sense." Hank walked over to Luna carrying several rolls of gauze and bandages. "But how exactly did this happen?"

"One of the soldiers in the program put a bomb on me," Luna explained, "Though I promise you that I'm all right."

"Of course you are, please take off your jacket." She huffed, but did as asked. "Oh my stars and garters…" Logan thought he saw a bit of a green tint to Beast's blue fur. "It's a miracle you were even able to survive that."

"The miracle was that her heart was still intact and beating," Logan scoffed.

Luna simply shrugged, "I've been through worse."

Hank's mouth fell open. "Worse?!" he cried in shock, "If you have been through worse than _this_, then it is a miracle you are even still alive! Even with your healing abilities!"

Logan looked a bit surprised at Hank's outburst. The blue-furred diplomat was usually much more calm, even in such situations as these. Of course, with half of Luna's organs showing, as well as her ribcage, he might lose a little composure himself. By now everything vital was finished healing, it was just the outer muscle and skin that was growing back.

Beast cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Sorry, I suppose that with your brother here I should be a bit more used to these things."

"It's fine." Luna didn't seem the least bit shocked.

'Probably used to reactions like that…' Logan thought.

"At least let me bandage that up," Hank sighed.

"Fine, knock yourself out." Luna lifted her arms up and he started wrapping the gauze and bandages around her torso. He was almost finished when Xavier wheeled into the Med Lab followed by Storm, Cyke, Jean and Rogue.

"How is she, Hank?" Charles asked.

"Fussy, but cooperative," he joked.

"You'd be pissy too if you'd had a hole blown through you," Luna muttered.

"And she should be just fine in no time," Hank continued, completely ignoring her.

"You had to bring everyone?" Luna said sarcastically.

"We were worried for you," Storm jumped in, "Especially when Berserker told us what had happened."

"Yeah," she moved her head to one side while Hank taped one end of her bandages together, "Well, like I've said, I'll be perfectly fine." She hopped off the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired. I'm going to go to my room for a shower and then to bed."

"Uh, Luna, would you mind doing me a favor?" Beast asked her.

"What?"

"I'd like to do an MRI when you're fully healed. If… that's alright with you?"

She shrugged and pulled the blood-soaked jacket back on, "Sure." With that Luna left the room.

Xavier turned to Logan. "What happened exactly?"

"I was showin' her the Danger Room when program X-13 was activated by accident."

"By who?"

"By me," Berserker said, "I… I was just going to watch, but when I leaned against the control panel… I guess I accidentally pressed the buttons to activate the program…"

"No one's blamin' you, kid," Logan assured him, "Not even Luna."

"Indeed, this was not your fault," Xavier placed a hand on Berserker's shoulder, "Now, how about we all go and get some rest?"

Everyone nodded and left, everyone except Logan and Hank. "You're sure she's gonna be okay?" Logan asked.

"She was healing while I was bandaging her up. She has the time needed to heal, I promise she'll be fine."

Suddenly Logan felt as if a sledgehammer had been pounded against his head. He groaned and almost fell to his knees from the pain.

"Logan! Are you-?" Hank moved to try and help him.

"I'm fine, fine," Logan groaned out, one hand still on his head, "I'm fine. Just a headache is all." He stood up and walked out of the room, still feeling like Hiroshima had just gone off in his skull.

By the time Logan got back to his room his headache had subsided. He thought about what had just happened. It had all gone so fast; the program activating, the explosion, Berserker showing up… And Luna. She'd thrown herself straight into danger's path several times for him. But, wouldn't he have done the same thing? He'd thrown himself through the control room window to make sure she was okay, and tried to send her away from the action. But why had he done it?

_Brother's instinct_, the voice in the back of his head told him, _Brothers always protect their sisters_. Of course! He'd seen that happen thousands of times himself. But why? He still had doubts about her being his sister, didn't he? _Idiot, you shouldn't have to doubt. She knows you, acts like you, smells like you! Plus, she has answers to your past. The more you push her away the less likely she is to talk._ Logan wished that little voice would shut up.

He walked to his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. A sudden pain in his head sent him reeling. He caught himself on the sink and moved back into his room. His head felt like it was spinning so fast it would come off. Logan steadied himself against a bedpost as the edges of his vision started to go white.

'What the hell is happening to me?' he wondered. The bed suddenly seemed to rush up at him as the whiteness took over his vision.

A/N: What _is _happening to Logan? Guess you'll have to wait till next week. In the meantime, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Sudden Flashback

A/N: When we last left the X Men… Too cheesy, right? ^^ Well, anyways, now you all get to see what happened. Thanks to everyone for reading, hope you keep enjoying the story!

*DISCLSAIMER* I don't own the X Men, we all know this.

When his vision clears, Logan finds himself sitting in front of a campfire. Across from him sits another man in a uniform. 'What the hell's going on?' He looks around. The camp is barely big enough for more than maybe four people. Three tents sit together to his right.

Another man appears from the opposite direction of the tents. At least, they look like a man. Logan sniffs the air and instead of a man's scent, a woman's hits his nose. The surprising thing is that it seems familiar… but he can't remember who it belongs to.

Whoever it is walks up to the other man sitting down. "Alright, let me see, Victor," she says. He opens the shirt of his navy blue uniform and allows her to look at his chest. "Nothing, you look fine."

"Figured. We don't seem to be able to keep a wound for more than a few minutes," Victor says as he closes his shirt back up.

"Okay, James, I want to make sure your injuries are healed up." She turns around and Logan realizes why her scent had been so familiar. It's Luna, her hair is cut short and she's in a navy blue uniform like the other man, Victor, but it's definitely her.

'James?' Logan wonders as she walks over to him. Words come out of his mouth before he can try to say anything else. "Jane, I told you, I'm fine." 'JANE?!' he thinks, 'Her name's Luna! What the hell is this?!'

Luna puts her hands on her hips and a scowl crosses her face. "I know what you said, James. Just let me take a look, will you?"

He sighs and opens the front of his own uniform. She looks him over, though there's not a mark to be seen. "See? Nothing."

"Yeah, well, you took another shot to the heart today. I just wanted to be sure you were all right."

"Aren't me and Victor supposed to be the ones that make sure _you're _okay?" Logan hears himself joking.

"When has she ever let us do what we're _supposed _to, Jimmy?" Victor asks, "She's as stubborn as any mule the battalion has, and half the time she acts more like a guy than a girl."

"I feel _so_ loved, Victor," Luna says sarcastically. She stands up and grabs a bundle that's lying next to one of the tents. "If anyone else comes and asks where I am, say I've gone hunting."

"Are you actually going to hunt, Janey?" Victor asks her.

"I'll have time." She vanishes into a nearby section of trees.

'What the hell is going on?!' Logan thinks, 'Where am I and why the hell am I not in control of myself?! What is this?!'

"Hey, James! Victor!" a man calls. Three men, each in a navy blue uniform, walk into the mini camp.

"What is it, Lester?" Victor asks, poking at the fire with a stick.

"We were lookin' fer your brother, Thomas. Where'd he go?"

"Hunting," Logan hears himself reply.

"Hunting? This late?" the guy behind Lester asks, "You sure he'll be able to catch anything?"

Victor laughs. "The three of us could catch a deer in pitch blackness, Dan."

"Hope so," Lester sighs, sitting down next to Logan, "Your normal hunting skills always get some good meat." He grabs his right arm and starts to roll his shoulder. The scent of blood reaches Logan's nose.

"You get hit today?" Victor asks him.

"Yeah, damn rebels."

"Tomorrow we'll give those gray coats what they deserve," Dan pats Logan on the back, "Won't we?"

"'Course we will."

'Rebels? Gray coats?' Logan thinks, 'Is this… the Civil War?'

After several minutes Lester and his pals walk off, probably back to where everyone else is camped. "She's been gone a while," Victor breaks the silence, "Think we should go check on her?"

Logan chuckles. "You try to and she'll have her claws in you faster than you can unsheathe yours."

He sighs, "Yeah, you're right." Victor's silent again for several moments. "How bad do you think she got hit today?"

"I don't know. I just… I wish she'd be a bit more careful."

"We both do, Jimmy. I wish she'd gone to be a nurse."

"We both know she would have hated that."

"Admittedly, we both also like knowing where she is. We'd be going crazy if she was somewhere else." Victor tosses another log onto the fire. "After all, we're siblings and-"

"'Siblings protect each other'," Logan's words sound like he's quoting someone, probably Victor. "I've heard it before."

"Do I really say it that often?"

"Nah, we all do." Logan leans back a little. "But you're right. I just wish we could do better at keeping Jane safe…" The last words echo through Logan's mind as his vision starts to go white again.

A/N: So, I decided to show a little of what the siblings were up to back in their early days. For those of you who may be wondering, "her hair is cut short" means that it's cut as short as a guy would normally have his. Luna normally has her hair anywhere from about two inches past her shoulder to just barely past her shoulders. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Now, get ready for the next exciting chapter of… yeah, still too cheesy.


	13. Recovery Time

A/N: (Luna) Sorry, everyone, but Swift is busy with band stuff. That means I'll be putting up this chapter. I'm pretty sure the last chapter had something to do with my brother… Anyways, Swift sends her thanks and hopes you enjoy!

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the X Men

Logan opened his eyes to find himself on his floor. Someone was knocking at his door. "Logan? Are you okay?" It was Luna. "Hey! Answer me, will you?"

"Hang on!" he growled, pulling himself off the floor. He walked over to the door and yanked it open. "What?"

"Are you all right? I heard a crash."

"I'm fine. You're the one who should be asked whether or not they're all right." He pointed at her torso, "How's that healin' up?"

"Slowly but surely. I guess that'll happen when you're blasted, puncture, slammed through walls, drained of your energy and exploded all in one day." She yawned. "Though my healing factor's still working fine. It'll just take a while because the wound was so extensive."

Logan winced a little at her words. She spoke about the incident so… nonchalantly. The words from his… flashback echoed through his mind again, _'I just wish we could do better at keeping Jane safe…' _ He shook his head. "Yeah, well… Be careful, will you?"

"'Caution' has never exactly been my middle name, or yours either for that matter."

"_Try_ to be careful, then?" he sighed.

Luna smiled suddenly. "You're worried about me, aren't you?" She leaned forward, "Are you starting to accept me as a sister already?"

Maybe… Why?"

Her smile seemed to get a bit softer. "Because that means I can get through to you." She stretched and yawned again, "Well, good night," she said, walking off.

She had just opened her door when Logan called, "Wait!"

She looked back at him, "What is it?"

"I… I was wondering…" Logan thought for a moment on how to word his question," Do we… Did we have any other siblings?"

Luna seemed to freeze. "Yeah, an older brother."

"…What was his name?" Logan prepared himself for the answer.

"…Victor…" The name seemed to cause some sort of pain for her, but she still said it. Logan had to wonder why it might hurt her to, but decided not to ask further into the subject. "Goodnight," she told him again.

"Goodnight," he told her, "Get some rest and heal up, will you?" She nodded and closed the door to her room. Logan sniffed at where she'd been standing. The scents of worry and concern had been left behind. 'She was worried… about me?' he thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have so many doubts about her.'

I shut my door and slumped against it. Maybe my sudden exhaustion was from the events of today, or maybe it was from fighting back the sudden flood of emotions that Logan's question had brought on. A sob shook me as tears began falling down my face. 'Why?' I thought, 'Why does it still hurt so much to think of him?!'

None of what he'd done was his fault. Stryker had done a hell of a lot more than his fair share in the program. As far as I cared, he'd orchestrated everything, and that meant all the blame was on him…

Meanwhile, Xavier was tending to a small gathering in his office. Beast, Storm and Jean stood off to one side while Kurt and Scott were engaged in an argument.

"It's too suspicious!" Scott yelled, "First the alert at the warehouse, then she shows up! And gets injured!"

"I understand mein Freund, but ve should give her a chance to earn or lose our trust!" Kurt shot back. "If nothing else she could be a great ally to us."

"She shouldn't even be here!" Scott hissed, "And something I'd like to know is how in hell she found this place anyways." Kurt ground his teeth together.

"Enough, you two!" Xavier ordered, "Scott, I took a brief look into her memories. She is here of her own will, and can be trusted. Her only desire is to help Logan regain his memories."

"Speaking of which," Jean spoke up, "Are we sure she's really related to Logan?"

"Actually, yes." Hank brought out a folder and set it on the Professor's desk. "I was able to do some blood work due to the… er, incident earlier. Her results show that her DNA is indeed close enough to validate her claim of being his twin. However, it is not so similar that she might be a clone."

"There's a difference?" Storm teased.

"You're sure?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

"I am 100% positive, Scott," Hank told him, "She is _not_ a clone."

Scott crossed his arms. "And do we know how she found this place?" he asked angrily.

"By my guess, it would be a mixture of scent and following rumors," Xavier said, "After all, she was looking for Logan, and she has the same gifts that he does. Luna most likely found him by following traces of his scent, rumors, and reports on mutant activities."

"Hmm… I still don't trust her," Scott grumbled as he started walking to the door of the office. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, "And I don't think any of you should either." Everyone winced as he slammed the door shut.

"Professor, do you agree with Scott?" Jean asked.

"No," Xavier sighed, "Though I suppose in some similar cases I might. However, I'm afraid what I got was more than just a brief look at her past. The roads Luna and Logan have traveled are difficult. She needs him as much as her needs her, even if neither of them realize it."

"I only vanted to make sure zat she vould not be put out on ze streets vhile she is injured," Kurt said.

"We understand, Kurt," Storm assured him, "None of us want to do that either."

"Danke."

"Speaking of her injury," Xavier said, "Hank, what's the latest word?"

"It's rather quite amazing." Beast picked up a set of papers from those he'd set on the desk. "Despite everything Luna went through today; the battle earlier, when Rogue drained her powers and her Danger Room session; her healing factor hasn't been slowed in any way."

Storm stepped forward to look at the papers he had. "But… Her wound was still healing when she left…" she said.

"That was most likely because her injury was so extensive," Beast explained, "If it had been a bit smaller, she most likely would have been healed before she'd gotten to me."

"How bad was it initially?" Xavier asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Beast told him, giving him a disc, "That has the entire DR session on it."

Xavier placed the disc in a player and Hank fast forwarded to the place Logan had told him about earlier. Everyone in the room watched as a one of the soldiers in the program placed a disc bomb on Luna's torso before she cut him down. "Shit…" she muttered as the soldier fell, "This is gonna hurt."

The fireball from the explosion lit up the screen for several moments before the sound of shattering glass and Luna's name being called were heard. When the flames had cleared everyone could see blood covering the floor and disappearing trees.

"I zink I might be sick," Kurt murmured, placing a hand over his mouth.

"You're not the only one," Jean told him, turning her head away from the screen.

Xavier hit pause as Logan lifted up Luna's head onscreen. "And he claimed her heart was still intact after that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Still beating, too," Hank told him, "It's a miracle in and of itself that she was even able to survive the incident. Though, she claimed to have been through worse."

"Worse zan zat?!" Kurt exclaimed, "She is insane!"

Hank chuckled a little. "That's what I told her as well."

"Yes, well," Xavier cleared his throat, "We'll continue discussing this later. For now, you all need some rest. Goodnight."

Everyone echoed his "goodnight" as they walked out. Xavier restarted the video and hit play. He watched with interest as Luna walked over to one of the punching bags in Logan's gym program. It was one of the metal ones that he'd requested be put into the system. With one punch the bag was sent straight off its chain and into the wall. As it fell to the floor it left an enormous dent.

"Damn…" he heard Logan mutter, "Enough strength to give Juggernaut a run for his money…"

Xavier smirked. "Indeed she does." He then fast forwarded until he heard a rapid, "Program X-13 activated," from the Danger Room's computer. Immediately he stopped and rewound back to that point.

Luna was busy with the punching bags, though not using as much force as with the first, when the Danger Room's computer voice announced, "Program X-13, activated."

"What's that?" The camera zoomed in on Luna's face. She appeared curious and wary, not frightened.

"Not good," came Logan's reply, "Prepare for a _real_ workout." As the scenery switched to a forest, Logan commanded, "Back to back!" Xavier watched with interest as the two turned their backs to each other, popped their claws and began moving in a circle. He'd never heard Logan give that command before, but Luna acted as if it was natural for him to say it. He rewound the video and played the segment again.

"Back to back!" Logan's voice echoed as the twins started moving in a circle, never getting farther than a foot from each other. Xavier replayed the segment a few more times before allowing the rest of the video to play. He listened especially as Luna asked what they were up against, and as Logan told her.

'They sound like seasoned war veterans,' Xavier mused, 'And Logan sounds as if her trusts her…' He wondered whether that was Logan's instincts telling him to, or something else.

A/N: (Luna) Darn! Xavier peeked inside my head! That's a place no one but me is allowed to go. Hopefully he didn't pick up too much when he did, my mind is a dangerous place… I sure hope Logan trusts me, how else am I supposed to help him regain his memory? Oh, right… Well, I guess it's my job to say "thanks for reading", and Swift would sure appreciate reviews. Bye!


	14. Testing NIghtmares

I sit in what feels and looks like a prison cell, staring at the floor. But I know what it really is. It's the start of a maze. I also know that at any moment the door in front of me will open, and I'll be sent out into that maze filled with terror and pain. Stryker had put me through this exercise plenty of times before. Right now, I'm just waiting for him to come and tell me what makes this maze different from all the others I've gone through.

"Ah, Luna." The door opens, I can hear Stryker's footsteps as he approaches me. "How are we feeling today?"

"Same as the last time you asked," I growl.

"You know what I meant, Luna," he snaps back at me, "The adamantium?"

I stand up. "I don't feel like my body is fighting off any infections, poisons or toxins," I sigh with disgust, "And if you want proof of how well I've regained my strength, check the gym."

"They've already let you in the gym?" he asks in surprise.

"Yeah. And a word of advice to you," I say while moving towards the door.

"What?"

"Metal punching bags."

Stryker raises an eyebrow, but just says, "I'll look into that."

I open the door and look out at the new maze that's been made to test me. It's mostly made of boxes from what I can see. "So this maze is different from the last one how?" I ask.

"Risk and reward," he says, "Are you familiar with the concept?"

"A gamble. You are given a reward to reach for, and if the task, or risk, is completed, you earn that reward."

"Excellent."

"I'm not a child," I growl, "and I don't like being treated as if I am," I turn to face him, "In fact, I'm a lot older than you think I am."

"Yes, well," Stryker clears his throat, "Since you are indeed familiar with the concept, allow me to explain how it correlates with the maze. The risk is rather obvious, make it out of the maze. However, this time," he walks towards me, "There is a twist."

"What?"

"You not only have to make it out, you have to _survive_ the maze."

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Survive? What, are there soldiers?"

"You'll find out," he tells me with a smirk.

"And the reward?" I ask with suspicion.

"If you survive and make it out of the maze, you get to go free."

"You're bluffing," I scoff, "I'm your 'favorite experiment', remember?"

He just walks past me and holds the door open. "Well, in that case, I should think the reward far exceeds the risk. Especially when the end of this maze is an open door to the outside." He grabs my arm and shoves me out into the maze. "By the way, two other things you need to know. If you use your claws, it will be over, and everything you did up to that point will be for nothing."

"No claws, got it," I say, "And the other thing?"

"When I say you have to 'survive' the maze, I mean that you don't get a single scratch on you. No healing factor will be involved."

"Got it."

Stryker nods. "Let the test begin," he says. I simply turn and enter the maze.

Several minutes later I had learned why Stryker's conditions were what they were. Making it out of the maze would have been easy, if not for the main part that I had to "survive".

"Janey…" a voice calls in mock sing-song.

I duck behind a corner and silence my breathing. 'Damn you, Stryker!' I think, 'I hope you burn in hell till your bones can't even be called ashes!'

"Janey?"

I freeze. The tone of my stalker's voice has just changed.

"J-Janey? Are you here? Is everything alright?"

I close my eyes and take a few breaths before dashing down the hallway to the next corner. There I turn sharply and duck behind a box. A set of footfalls follows me the entire way.

"Janey?! What's wrong?"

I wish he would just shut up, but he won't. And doubtless Stryker realizes this is a new way to torture me. I shudder as I realize how he'll probably use it.

Thinking quickly I look around me. Two feet away is a good-sized chunk of metal. I carefully slide one bare foot over to it and pull it back over to me.

"Janey?"

I poke my head quickly into the hallway, then throw the hunk of metal so that it lands at the opposite end of the hallway. Footsteps tell me my trick worked. I look out again and see the silhouette of my pursuer at the end of the hallway. I quickly dash to the other end and turn right, then two lefts and another right.

"Janey! Where are you?!"

The scents of worry and fear brushed past my nose. 'Please stop this!' I beg, 'Please just end it right now!'

"Janey, please come out. Please?" A footstep hits the floor, close to my hiding place. "You're starting to make me worry, Janey. Please, just come on out and tell me what's going on." I stay exactly where I am, barely breathing. "Janey?..."

That's the last straw, I can't take any more of this. I turn and rush towards my older brother. "Please, just stop this!" I beg, tears already falling down my cheeks.

Victor looks at me in surprise for a moment. "Janey, what are you talking about?" he asks as he steps forward and wraps his arms around me, "Stop what?"

The tears flood my cheeks as I look up at him. "This torture!" I finally yell, "This nightmare of a living hell that Stryker's putting me through!" I start sobbing against Victor's chest, "I just want it to end…"

"I can make it end, Luna," Stryker's voice come on over the PA system and I back away from my brother a little, "Is that what you want?" I stay silent as Victor throws looks of bewilderment at me and the speaker from which Stryker's voice is coming. "Tell you what, we'll just go ahead and call this a day…" His voice echoes as a click announces that the systems been shut off.

"There she is!" a voice yells. Before I can turn my head towards the sound a series of gunshots echoes down the corridor. I scream as a hail of bullets tears through me, spraying blood all over the nearby boxes and walls. Victor yells my name before something in him changes. The last thing that registers in my mind is my older brother charging towards me, claws bared, as another hail of bullets rips through my flesh.


End file.
